geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Billy Mays
William Darrell "Billy" Mays, Jr. (July 20, 1958 – June 28, 2009, 50 years old) was a television direct-response advertisement salesperson most notable for promtoting OxiClean, Orange Glo, and other cleaning, home-based, and maintenance products. His distinctive beard and loud sales pitches made him a recognized television presence. Mays was born in McKees Rocks, Pennsylvania, and began his career as salesman on the Atlantic City boardwalk. He traveled across the United States for 12 years, selling various items before he was hired to sell OxiClean and other products on the Home Shopping Network. His success as a TV pitchman led him to found Mays Promotions, Inc. On April 15, 2009, the Discovery Channel began airing Pitchmen, a documentary series that featured Mays. On the morning of June 28, 2009, Mays was found dead in his home by his wife. Physical Appearance Billy Mays has short black hair, brown eyes, and black beard. He usually wears a long sleeved denim button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, khakis, and brown shoes. A white shirt or any other shirt is present underneath the button-up. Personality Billy Mays is known famously for his loud booming voice whenever he advertises a product, usually starting with "HI, BILLY MAYS HERE!" He always seems to have a smile on his face regardless of the situation, even when angered or annoyed that smile never leaves his face. Abilities Billy's loud voice and charisma can attract people to buying the products he promotes. He uses these same products as either his weapons or his special skills. Because he's a spirit he can disappear and reappear whenever he wants and teleport. Biography The Quest for YouTube Billy Mays appears in the Wiseau Apartment Complex after clearing the nightmare world in Madotsuki's apartment. The player has to speak to Denny on the roof first. He resides within the temporary apartment the Unification Squad was given by Tommy Wiseau. He will only join if Zelda knows Meteor Storm. Epilogue Billy Mays returns to Heaven once the conflict is resided. He's sure to promote more products up there with God and all the other dead celebrities. Special Attacks Kaboom - Billy Mays uses this cleaning solution to purify the party of any status ailments. Orange Glo - Simliar to Kaboom, except Billy uses it on the enemies to rinse away their status buffs. Awesome Auger - Billy uses this uprooting tool to cause an earthquake to attack any earthbound enemies. Samurai Shark - Billy increases the attack power of his allies with this interesting product. OxiClean - Billy May's ultimate attack. Multiple geysers of the cleaning solution erupts from the ground, engulfing the enemies. Trivia *Originally, it was Grounder who was in Billy Mays' spot, but was replaced when the Creator thought it would be better to have Mays instead. *Billy Mays was the final boss in the Creator's brother's Dumb Dinner 2 game, an entry in the Stupid Game contest. *Billy's sprite in the Quest for YouTube is an edited Earthbound/''Mother'' sprite. *The Creator regrets not giving Billy Mays a voice-based skill. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:RPG Category:Cross-Over Category:Deceased Characters